


I mean what do I call this?

by Shadows_sins



Category: Lucidia (Webcomic), Original Work, Worldview (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_sins/pseuds/Shadows_sins
Summary: It's smut. Of various characters and forms. Each story will have an intro with that particular tags since this is gunna get long eventually. Otherwise, enjoy!





	1. Kisa/Tang

**Author's Note:**

> Worldview  
> KisaxTang  
> F/M  
> Vanilla

"Taaaannnnggggg~!" a al natural orange catgirl cried, running forward jumping on a Sugarskull skeleton as he walked in the door.

The skeleton hit the floor and his eyes widened as the girl covered his mouth in a deep kiss. Then he relaxed and kissed her back, his cool tongue swirling around her warm one.

Finally the girl pulled back and demanded, "Why were you gone so long Tang?!"

 

Tang looked to the side and muttered, "Got held up okay? What, couldn't wait Kisa?" he said, smirking at the girls state of undress.

Kisa pouted. "You kept me waiting! But no matter~!" she said, jumping to her feet and yanking Tang up. She pulled him back towards the bedroom, Tang stumbling to keep up.

"Wait, don't I get dinner?!" he called.

Kisa looked back and stuck her tongue out. "Aren't I your dinner~?" she asked.

He smiled. "Well, I guess so."

 

Once in the bedoom, Kisa closed the door and started to yank the shirt off of Finch's head. "Come on, let's fuck!" she said.

Tang gently removed her hands and pushed her back on the bed. "Nope, I get to eat first. Be patient kitty," he said.

Kisa sulked but complied. "Well hurry upppp!!" she said. "I've been waiting  _all day!_ "

 

Tang ignored her and just poked his tongue out, guiding it to the fur on her calf. He slowly licked the smooth fur, travelling up her leg towards her soft petals. But just as he reached her center, he traced a path around it and continued up the smooth flesh on her chest, before finally settling on her sweet breasts.

 

He took one boob into his mouth, his tongue swirling around her taunt nipple. Kisa let out an appreciative moan as he suckled on her, but after a moment said, "Errnnngghh! Put in in already!!"

Tang seemed to ignore the comment, but his other hand tiptoed up the bed until he reached her enlarged, hot vulva. With one finger he tenderly parted the lips, and tickled the wet opening to her core.

 

Kisa gasped and giggled as he flicked his finger back and forth across her pussy, then let out a small gasp as he finally plunged his finger in.

 

Finch wiggled his bony finger around, teasing Kisa as he almost withdrew it and entered again, each time a little deeper, and slowly added another finger, and a third to his little exploration of her pussy. 

Every time he entered, he brushed past Kisa's sensitive spot, eliciting little yelps and hums each time. Tang grinned as best as he could around Kisa's soft flesh, enjoying making her squirm.

 

Eventually Kisa groaned and grabbed Tang's head, trying to push it down. "Cooommee onnn hurry up!" she said, breathing irregular and face flushed.

Tang complied, slowly tracing a trail down to her twitching clit. He stuck out his tongue and slowly brushed past the swollen glan, licking it like ice cream. Kisa continued to moan and squirm, her breathing quickening as Tang's tongue flicked faster and faster across the delicate button.

 

His fingers continued their stroking of her g-spot, and after a few loving minutes of play he could feel her channel starting to tightened around his fingers, and Kisa moaned deeply.

But before she could truly feel release, he pulled back.

Kisa sat up, mewing, "Donn'ttt sttopp Tang!" she said, a desperate look on her flushed face.

 

Tang just grinned. "Your turn for dinner sweetie," he said, climbing up on the bed until he straddled her chest. He slowly undid his zipper, and once free, an orange shaft appeared.

 

Kisa purred. "Looks delicious!" she said, leaning up and taking the hard head into her mouth.

Tang groaned as Kisa sucked on him, hard, and started breathing hard as she caressed his swollen head with her little tongue.

Kisa bobbed her head back and forth, first slowly as her throat relaxed and allowed her to take him deeper and deeper, then speeding up as Tang groaned and squirmed himself.

His cool, smooth dick rubbed against her warm throat, making Kisa purr with satisfaction, the vibrations of her throat making the shaft twitch.

 

Tang started to really groan as his dick twitched violently, his tip leaking salty juice, but just before he could feel relief Kisa pulled back and smirked. "How's it feel Tang?" she said sassily. "Now you're all hard and it'll aaallll go to waste~"

 

Tang just narrowed his eyes and shuffled backwards a few feet, then poised himself right above her core. "Naughty kitties get punished~" he said, and pierced her with his pulsing rod.

 

Kisa yelped as she suddenly was stretched out, her warm tunnel spasming around his giant cock. She very neatly climaxed just from that, and could feel from the the pulsing of his member that he was very close himself.

Tang rested for a moment, letting Kisa adjust him, then started to jack his hips back and forth, eliciting cries as he plunged himself deeper and deeper into the wet hole, grunting as he tried to hold himself back.

 

Kisa cracked first, letting out a yowl as an orgasm ripped through her, leaving her shaking and arching her back in the sheer pleasure of it. Her core spasmed, clenching Tang's penis tightly, and he let out an almighty grunt as he shot out reams of sticky cum into her.

 

Tang collapsed forward onto Kisa's chest, spent from how much he came.

 

But Kisa wasn't remotely done with him.

 

She heaved herself up, shoving Tang onto his back, Kisa now straddling his core. "Seems like this is still raring to go," she said, stroking the base of his cock. Tang groaned, growing louder as Kisa rose up and plunged herself down on his tall shaft.

 

Kisa, still sensitive, started slowly at first, rising up and down rhythmically, her hands on her breasts, massaging them as she hmmmed and purred.

But as tension grew within her core, she started going faster and faster, plunging herself farther and farther down Tang's quivering pole, eventually abandoning her breasts to  plant her hands on either side of Tang's chest as she bounced her butt faster and faster, her breathing intermixed with moans of pleasure and desire.

 

She finally let out a long, growing moan as her pussy started to tightened, her core tensing and pulsing first slowly, sending waves of pleasures over her, then cresting into an almighty climax that left her howling and shaking, her eyes rolling back in her head.

 

She collapsed on top of Tang's chest, breathing heavily, her wetness seeping out into his pants and the bed underneathe.

 

Tang put a hand on her fluffy hair and said, "Looks like I need to change. Can you move?" he asked.

Kisa nodded sleepily and rolled off of him, still panting as the aftershocks from her orgasm subsided.

Tang quickly jacked off the remaining cum in him, groaning in pleasure. That done, he went around and cleaned everything up, and tenderly covered the sleepy Kisa with a blanket. 

He planted a kiss on her head and whispered, "Sleep well little cat," he said, and Kisa smiled, drifting off to sleep. 


	2. FreshxReader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucidia?  
> FreshxReader  
> It's tentacles

"Violate me," I beg, stroking Fresh's body. "Put you tentacles into me. Please Fresh," I say, looking at him with puppy-dog eyes. "If you do, I'll do whatever you want."

Fresh raised an eyebrow. "Anything? Even giving me ya rad body?"

I nod, face flushed. "I... I'd love to have you inside me. Oh Fresh, I just want  _you_ ," I say, leaning against him and cuddling his skeletal body.

Fresh just smiled, and said, "Alrighty, whatever you say sweetums. If I get a totes rad body, I"ll do whatcha need."  _Side's, a free possesin's worth a little somethin'. Can't be that hard to please her, hey?_ "Now whatcha want me to do exactly?"

 

I blushed and and got on my bed, spreading my legs to revealing a dripping pussy. "Here," I beg, spreading my hole. "Go in here. Make me moan, make me squirm. Oh just shove your wiggling self inside me."

Fresh nodded, and knelt down, setting his open mouth in front of the hole. Slowly the skeleton body went still, and after a moment, a purple four-tentacle creature crawled out. It paused for a moment, it's mouth-eye staring at me, then it slowly slithered forward and shoved a tentacle... into my butt.

 

I stiffened and cried out as the smooth, pulsing stem slid into me, widening my ass and tickling the inside of my asshole. It shoved in deep, and I gave a small moan. "Oh baby, oh baby, not that one, the other..." I said. The creature started to pull out, but I cried, "No no, keep it in! Push in and out, just- just go in the other hole too!"

 

The creature obeyed, slowly sending it's other tentacle exploring of the opening of my dripping pussy. It gently tickled the opening, and I begged, "Please, please go in!! Please baby, oh god, just fill me up," I said, voice cracking a little as I breathed irregularly. 

 

The smooth starfish tickled the opening just a little, it's other leg starting to stroke my slit. It slid up and down, and I groaned when it slid over my clitoris. "Oh baby, stay there, that's my pleasure point..."

The creature convulsed as if laughing, and circled it's tip around the little button, seeming to enjoy how I squirmed and squeaked wit pleasure. It slid around and around, and gently encircled the little nub, before giving it a squeeze. "Oh baby, just like that," I moaned.

 

Suddenly it stopped and lifted up. I mewed at the lack of stimuli, but shrieked as as it dove into my gaping hole.

 

I convoluted on the bed as I was suddenly, brutally, filled with a silky-smooth, writhing mass of tentacles. It buried itself head and arms into my channel, and squirmed around inside of me. I moaned and shook as the creature stoked the inside of my pussy, hitting me in all the right spots. "That- that's it..." I muttered, face flushed and eyes squeezed shut.

 

Then I felt a wiggle in my butt, a pressing of the member against the walls, a pulsing rubbing of the inside of my asshole. Then slow, it started to withdraw... and slammed itself even deeper inside.

I shrieked, but before I could do anything, the main mass of Fresh lifted itself out of my pussy... only to thrust back in.

 

I started to pant as the tentacles continued to thrust in and out of me, starting slowly at first, then going faster and faster out of my two wet holes. They squeezed against the walls, rubbed against my g-spot, tickling the entrance of my uterus. 

 

I moaned and writhed and shrieked as the pleasure built, starting to sweat as my core heated up, panting as my heartbeat raced faster and faster.

 

Oh, and then the last tentacle slithered over to my clit, and started to flick and rub and stroke my aching clit, circling around and pulsing and tugging and even smashing oh god oh god....

 

With a shriek I arched my back as my core convulsed, liquid gushing out of my vagina as I shook and moaned and cried because it was too good, it was too much, but it wasn't stopping, Fresh kept moving and squirming and stroking-

 

I shook as wave after wave of orgasmic pleasure washed over me, leaving me breathless and my heart hammering out of my chest. I gasped and cried and nearly passed out when the fucking finally stopped.

 

I lay back on the bed, breathing deeply, as I felt a sopping wet mass slither up my naked body and into my open mouth. I tasted myself on it's smooth membrane, and gently swallow to help it down, shivering with pleasure as it slid down my throat and into my core.

 

And as it took hold of me, I thought,  _Now we'll always be together... he'll always be apart of me. I'm so happy..._


	4. Sentient Sex Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ReaderxGenie(sentient sex toy)  
> Edging, anal  
> Nightmare Fuel? Or fantasy fuel?  
> Alien green

 

"Genie, the living toy, guaranteed to last as long as you live and cause you nothing but pleasure," I read, looking between box to the giant toy on my bed. It was a sickly green and pulsed slightly, ready and waiting to penetrate me. I just smiled. I'd bought a lot of toys, but when I heard of this wonder, I couldn't help but order it. "Alright Genie, you better be good, or I'm taking you out."

The toy didn't seem to notice, if it even could. I just sighed and laid back on bed. I wanted the toy, I really did, but I was always a bit dry- I needed a little attention first.

 

I grabbed my breast and snuck a hand down to my clit, rubbing it intently as I tweaked the nipple. I was rough and fast, eager to try to the new toy out. It wasn't long before I felt the pulses from my pussy, but I held out, wanting it nice and ready for the living toy. 

I rubbed my clit until I couldn't take it anymore. I darted my hand to the bed and grabbed Genie, shoving it into my wanting pussy.

But as I did so, the toy shifted in my hands, squeezing out of my fist and flowing over my core. I gasped as a long stand shoved it's way up my asshole, widening till I was almost crying. Almost.

I shake like a leaf, but can't help panting a little from pleasure. I was  _so full_. The toy had filled my pussy and asshole to the brim, stretching my two channels and pressing the connecting wall between. I can feel a little bulge against my G-spot, and another against my clit. 

I sit up and shiver, reaching for the manual. I quickly flip through it, finding no information to tell me what the hell was happening, except some tiny text at the bottom of one page telling me to go to a weirdly-named website.

 

I start to get up when I felt something. A sudden pain, or jerk, shoots through my core. "Huh?" I said, looking down at Genie. "Why did you do that?"

I try to get out of bed again but again I feel a pang, sharper this time. I hiss in pain, determined to get up- when I feel the two dildos spike.

I cry out and fold my arms over my core, saying, "Careful, you'll kill me!"

The toy didn't move or reply. But I had gotten the message. No moving. For now.

 

 

I lay back down and mutter, "Okay, now what?"

A few moments pass, and I feel a small vibration. It was so small I thought I had imagined it, but my nipples hardened and my stomach lurched.

Then after a minute, I felt it again. Just a little tingling, not much, but enough to make me squirm a little. 

Then a bit later, a stronger pulse, one that makes me jerk. "A-ah, don't stop," I say, but Genie, ever disobedient, goes still.

I trail my hand down to my core, trying to press Genie down to make it move or something. But as soon as I touched the thing it spiked against my finger. "Yowch!" I cried, looking at the stop of blood welling from the pad. "Hey, stop hurting me!"

 

Genie just spiked a little, and I clutched my core. "Okay- okay. Your terms. Got it."

 

I lay back and close my eyes as the vibrations come back, stronger, longer. They pulse against my pussy, making me squirm, desperate to touch myself, to touch Genie, but knowing I can't. Somehow that just turns me on more as I pant and heave, silently urging Genie to do more, more!

The toy buzzes relentlessly, and I hitch a breathe as the rod in my asshole starts jiggling too. "Ohhhh," I moan, arching my back and humming in pleasure. Genie hums and vibrates and buzzes as I pant and moan. I feel my core heat up and tighten, a boiling of pressure pushing up, up. I take a deep breathe, ready to moan-

 

And it stops. Everything stops.

 

I pant and lay back down on the bed, saying, "W-what? Why did you stop?"

Thinking there's a malfunction, I move to get up- and get spiked. "Still no moving?" I say. "Fine..."

 

I lay back down and stare at the ceiling, breathing evenly as my heartbeat calms down. I close my eyes, ready to fall asleep...

When Genie starts up again. My mouth forms an O and I moan as it vibrates intently, feeling the wave desire plunge back over me. Genie pushes against my G-spot and rubs against my clit as I squirm and pant on the bed. "P-please, more..." I say, as I feel my orgasm looming up again-

 

And Genie stops. Again.

 

I cry out and pout as I feel the toy grow still. "Come on, finish me off!"

 

But there was nothing to do but lay back and wait as my pleasure receded. But just when it had gone...

 

I shrieked and shot up in bed, clutching my middle as Genie slammed into my uterus wall, pulling back only to slam in again. And again.

I sit and pant and cry as the toy pounded into my channel with a vengeance. I wiggle and writhe because it's too strong, it's too much, of fuck, I'm gunna break, I'm gunna break!

My stomach clenched and my pussy gushed juice but still Genie went on. Again the signs of my orgasm grew larger-

 

And it stopped. I was sensing a pattern.

I lay back with a wail and try to suck in a breathe as my body pulsed and spasmed from the near-orgasm. But before I'd finally settled...

The dildo up my ass pulled back and thrust, not giving me time to scream as it pulled back and pushed forward again, my ass tightening in protest but the toy kept coming as I felt myself almost cumnming-

Only for it to stop.

 

And start again, nipping at my hypersensitive clit. I shriek and groan and moan as the toy violently attacked the little nub, twisting and yanking and crushing the swollen gland, my breathing getting faster and faster....

Only for my pussy to shake as the dick started up again, pushing me closer and closer...

But as I was reaching a climax, it swapped to my ass, pulsing and thrusting. I took a deep breathe, ready to cum...

 

And let out a strangled cry as everything started at once- the dick slamming, the anal rod thrusting, the clit-tongue yanking. I cry and let out a scream as everything in me convulsed as my climax hit me like a semi, making me shake violently and cry from the pleasure, the pain, it's too much, it's too good-

 

Genie, the teasing little toy, seems to just grow larger, fuller, pleased at my pleasure, but not stopping, not pausing, as I shake and convulse and heave breathes, feeling my stomach tighten again, my core tensing, then releasing in a rush that left my bedclothes soaked as I came and came.

 

The toy fucked me like a man committing rape, ignoring my cries of pain and pleasure, driving on and on, as my body shook and my heart pounded out of my chest.

 

Only when I was so weak I couldn't move and could barely breathe did Genie finally settle down and shrink till it was barely still touching my walls.

 

I lay on the bed drawing in sweet breathes of air, feeling dizzy- and happy? Why was I happy? The toy had just raped me hard, hurt me for it's gain, left me near-dead...

 

And basking in the afterglow of my life. I smile and looked down at the toy. "Alright Genie, you're alright," I said, patting it. It just pulsed a bit in response, and I finally got up to look at that website- and leave a glowing review for the amazing toy.


End file.
